Hitomi wo Tojite
by Thyphy
Summary: Have you ever seen Tezuka frustrated? That's what happens when all his tactics become useless. All because someone is writing him love messages... shounen ai,Tezu and ?. rr, plz
1. Hitomi wo Tojite 01

Hitomi wo Tojite - Close Your Eyes

by Thyphy

Disclaimer: Sniff... Tennisu no Oujisama is not mine.

Prologue

'I'm always there, but you can't see.

I'm always watching you, but you don't see.

I know I shouldn't, but there's nothing I can do

So it's my last resource to let you know I love you.'

Tezuka sighed. He was used to receive letters from his fans every day, specially when the Valentine's Day was close. He thought seriously about forgetting that single message, but it was a little different from the others. It had no name. Ok, some of the letters had no name, but usually they asked for a meeting or something like that. This one had no name, wasn't asking for a meeting and wasn't asking for an answer. It only said one loved Tezuka.

The buchou tried to remember if there was a girl in special that was always looking at him, but his memories went blank. The girls, he thought, show they like you talking to you, cheering for you. There was no girl that watched him that hadn't made Tezuka aware of her love for him.

The more he tried to solve this, the more his look diverted from the teacher to the courtyard, where sakura petals and the wind danced together.

"Ano, Tezuka Kunimitsu, could you continue the reading, please?"

ACT I

"20 laps as a warming up."

The buchou could hear his teammates complaining, but it was necessary. His fame as a very strict captain was due to these laps too, but it was just a warming up. That thought made Tezuka join them on their third lap around the courts.

"Nyah, buchou! If you're to join us, you'll have to run the three laps you missed!"

All the players couldn't help laughing at the comment, but Tezuka just nodded.

"Ii data."

The bespectacled boy decided to be left behind on the laps, so that, it would be possible to him to think about this morning events - including little poems - without having a player to look at his face and ask him why he was so distant or having Inui to get his data. Fuji looked back at him and smiled as if everything was ok.

Laps finished and Tezuka running three alone, Inui started introducing Ryuzaki-sensei his new plan to improve the practice. All the players but Fuji were anxious, not to mention scared as the coach and the bespectacled boy approached the courts and waited for Tezuka to join them.

"Inui's got a new training method for today" - started sensei, barely hiding her smile - "Everybody will play doubles this week. We have to check who's able to play doubles and who's able to play singles with two people." -Glaring at Momoshiro and Ryoma, she finished -"We are going to fix it. The main idea is prepare you two play tennis in both categories. Improve your abilities. And we can also have a clue of the best combos"

"I don't have to mention I have a new juice to our less excited pair, do I?" -Seeing the panic on his teammates faces, Inui smiled delighted and continued - "Ok. Let's pair you up... Kikumaru and Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Ooishi..."

ACT II

The practice was really stressful to Tezuka. He never knew when a burning and loud Kawamura would come from nowhere and hit the ball. But it was nothing a cold shower wouldn't fix.

Reaching for his bag, the captain found a piece of paper with a rather familiar handwriting. The same handwriting of the little love poem he found this morning inside his locker.

'I know you were thinking about it. And so I were.

I saw the sakura petals this morning and I bet you watched with your stern look their loops in the air. It was beautiful.

I know you're not used to waste your time on things like that, when you have to be so responsible. But it's ok if that responsibility is your heart's desire.

I just wanted to ask you if you like it when you close your eyes.'

Tezuka blinked and frowned as he read the note again. That person has definitely been watching him. Could that person be one of his classmates? He had no idea. All he knew is that he didn't like the effect of the message on him, because he felt harmless. And he wouldn't ever let someone make him feel like that. On that moment, he decided he would open his eyes wider in order to find out who the writer was.

ACT III

Tezuka wasn't one to be curious, but on the day after, he woke up full of the will to hunt with his eyes the author of the letters. It's not that he was interested on that person, but he didn't like to be left in the dark.

"Ohayou, Tezuka"

"Ohayou, Ooishi."

As the players changed to morning practice, Inui, Fuji and Kikumaru entered the locker room.

The buchou sighed. He was so going to discover who was watching him. Tezuka tried to remember each girl that watched their practice. But then realized no girl was allowed to watch the practice. He wanted to hit himself, because he never felt so clueless. It was like his eyes were closed. And he didn't like that.

"Ne, Tezuka?"

"Fuji"

"Are you still sleeping?"

Tezuka frowned, but then took a deep breath and stared at Fuji as if asking 'no, why?'

"Saa, it's because you sat there and looked at the floor as if you could see through it." -Staring back at Tezuka, the tensai waited for an answer just for a sec, but smiled when noticed the captain wasn't answering; because he didn't ask anything in first place. - "Maa maa, everybody's in the courts already."

"Aa. Sorry."

Fuji gave Tezuka a smile of his and watched his buchou stand up, erect, full of his captain pride and walk towards the door. The tensai just followed him.

ACT IV

Inui's new training method sounds really simple when you hear it first time, but when it starts, it's hell. Not to remember the juice.

According to Inui's data, Fuji, Ooishi, Taka and Kikumaru could adapt themselves; Taka, Kikumaru, Kaidoh and Ryoma were difficult for you to get adapted. Momoshiro and Kikumaru could play just fine this time; Fuji and Kaidoh could cause many injuries on their opponents and Tezuka had problems. It was difficult to him to have an intruder inside his zone. The Tezuka Zone, from where he could control anything and see everything.

"Now now, Ryoma, you can't hide yourself. You and Kawamura have to drink it."

"Ochibi! If you played doubles it wouldn't happen nyah!"

Distant, thinking with himself, Tezuka realized that just like in tennis, he couldn't use his techniques to find out who the mysterious writer was when that person was inside his zone, like a doubles player. Because he couldn't control a person. That situation was making his abilities become useless. Tezuka was getting frustrated.

He wanted to know that person.

But he didn't know if he would praise that person for the abilities or if he would slap that person for making he feel so small.

To be Continued... mwahaha ;3


	2. Hitomi wo Tojite 02

Hitomi wo Tojite - Close Your Eyes

by Thyphy

Disclaimer: Sniff... Tennisu no Oujisama is not mine.

-Baby tears: You thought it was confusing? I'm really sorry. I'll try to make it clearer... read this chapter and tell me how was it, ok?  
-tezuka eiri: Yea, I'm sorry. I'm starting to think it's not suspense at all, but please keep reading ;)

ACT V

'I received your answer. Even when you daydream, you keep your eyes opened.

But if you want to find me, you'll have to close 'em and let my sound be your guide.

If you dare opening them to spy, I'll vanish.

That will to find me, that I could see in your opened eyes, what does it mean? What will you do when you finally reach me?'

It was just his third message and Tezuka felt as if it was something he was waiting for years. He felt his heart beat faster each line.

Who was that person that could make him feel unsafe? Nobody could ever know it was happening to him. It was a secret between Tezuka and the writer that the stern captain could feel so hopeless.

He closed his eyes as he packed his things to leave the locker room after the afternoon practice. Standing up, he could see boy's uniforms on the bench. Then, something unexpected hit him: If the writer was a boy?

Tezuka sat again and opened his mouth since he suddenly felt breathless.

It made sense. It was a boy's locker room after all. No girl could enter and leave a message, unless the girl asked a member of Seigaku to put it into Tezuka's bag and locker. But how would the girl know all those things about him if he never spoke on the classes and was rare of him to divert his always so concentrated gaze from his eternal spot, the way ahead? He could go nuts with that.

Sighing, he lied his back against the wall and closed his eyes.

When one thinks about closing the eyes, the first thought is 'dark', but when Tezuka did, he could see blue and then everything went blank. He realized closing the eyes could be something very relaxing.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He would play the writer's game.

ACT VI

A new day and a new Tezuka showed up this morning. He would watch all his teammates today. He would discover if the author was a girl or a boy.

The first victim was Momoshiro, because he was very popular among all students. Some girls talked to him, as Tezuka saw, but they never gave him any kind of paper that resembled a letter. Then, it was Kikumaru's time, but he was with Ooishi and Fuji. The tensai noticed Tezuka was looking at them and, as if realizing Tezuka didn't want to be seen, just smiled and turned to face his friends.

Inui couldn't be. People was afraid of him, and the same with Kaidoh. The captain decided it could be Kawamura, but when he started to watch him, realized he was too shy to do something like that.

There was only one left. It was Ryoma. Turning on his heels, he walked towards the kohai's group and saw two girls between them. That Sakuno and Tomoka.

-"Ne Tezuka-sempai, want to join us?" - Tezuka jerked when Ryoma talked to him, but then approached them slowly.

The looks he received were just respectful. Nothing like love. Getting frustrated, he left, leaving behind six pairs of puzzled looks.

"Ano, Ryoma, is Tezuka-sempai always like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's tired."

ACT VII

Tezuka was so mad he could kill someone. Clueless. It could only mean the author knew how to avoid the buchou's tactics or the person was a boy. His pride wanted the author to be a boy, but he just wanted to find that person, boy or girl.

At practice, the regulars could feel his mood and Ryoma decided it wasn't very clever to ask if Tezuka was ok, even being by his side, as doubles partner.

Inui collected some interesting data from Tezuka and started to arrange the pairs for tomorrow.

"Maa maa, today we ran more laps than ever. I wonder if you're ok, Tezuka." - Fuji had a tactic. He asked things without intonation, so Tezuka wouldn't feel pushed. He could choose answer or ignore it, and Fuji would leave as if his question really was a comment.

"I'm ok"

"Maa ne."

ACT VIII

'I saw you looking for me. That beautiful eyes shooting looks on all directions. On everybody.

It's so easy to find me. Just close your eyes and feel me.

I'm prepared to your reaction when you learn who I am. But I want you to know I'm not mocking you. I'm just showing the only way to find me, yet, I see your pride doesn't want my help.

You don't want anyone to guide you.

But in the end, I know you'll let me.'

Third day. Fourth message. Inside his locker

Who was it? Tezuka was so going to slap the writer.

It thrilled him how someone could know him so well. And the closest ones he knew were his teammates. However, they weren't that close. In other words, he had no clue of who was it. He didn't want to, but he decided the best way to find that boy was letting one guide him. Whoever it was.

"Good morning, buchou"

Tezuka didn't have to turn around. All the players had rather different voices. He didn't have to look and see it was Fuji.

"Good morning, Fuji"

Suddenly, he remembered the line that said 'let my sound be your guide' and it matched with the thought he had right now. Shocked, he turned to face Fuji, but he was already gone to the courts.

To be Continued

weee! I wasn't expecting so many reviews! Thank you!  
Well, it's the first PoT fiction I had courage enough to publish, so please, be gentle. But if it really sucks, say it out loud.  
Aahn... and the title, well, I know it's a Fuji's song, but I heard it in other music (L'arc-in-Ciel's Milk way) and it was what gave me the inspiration to write this. However, it's a shame the title makes you think of Fuji as the main suspect, hehe... but well, he's a suspect anyway.  
'til the next chap!


	3. Hitomi wo Tojite 03

Hitomi wo Tojite - Close Your Eyes

by Thyphy

Disclaimer: Sniff... Tennisu no Oujisama is not mine.

ACT IX

Running as fast as he could, he found a rather amused Fuji looking at his ride from inside the courts.

"Mou, is there something wrong, Tezuka?"

"Fuji, answer me"

"What?"

Tezuka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he felt a bit unease. Fuji's amazed look did not vanish and his smile was brighter than ever.

"Are... are you the one.. who's writing" Tezuka blushed slightly "um... messages for me?"

"Messages? What kind of messages?"

Tezuka's face resembled a tomato. How was he going to tell Fuji they were love messages? It was ok if it really was Fuji, but if it wasn't?

"Um... just... messages and... placing them inside my bag and locker."

"I think you would know it was me if you recognized the handwriting, right?"

"... I think so."

"May I see them?"

Tezuka wasn't one to hesitate, but it was that Fuji and the messages' content was dangerous.

"I can help you."

Deciding Fuji's help could be useful, he handed the tensai the four messages.

"Can you swear you're not the author?"

"Tezuka, I never swear or make promises. I think it's only fair, because it may happen that I break one promise."

Smiling at a very desperate Tezuka, Fuji starts to read the messages, one by one, each word. When he finished, his smile wasn't as playful as before, but it was a smile

"Tezuka... you thought it was me... because I 'vanished ' from the locker room?"

"... yes."

"Well... it means you're finally letting this person guide you. Tezuka, do you have any suspects?"

"All the regulars."

"Oh. It may be difficult. But I'll lead you to that boy if you want."

"I want to."

ACT X

Tezuka was lucky he was the captain. He could watch all the players without having to give any explanation.

Fuji was his main suspect, because he didn't really denied any of his questions but the swearing. And to tell the truth, Tezuka didn't know Fuji's handwriting, because he wasn't his classmate.

At the lunch time, he wandered on the courtyard, looking for Fuji. He found him having lunch with Eiji and Ooishi. Making a sign that only Fuji noticed, Tezuka waited for the tensai to leave his friends and see what he wanted.

"Are you making progress, Fuji?"

"You mean... if I asked Eiji and Ooishi?"

"Whatever"

"Let me show you something, Tezuka."

Giving some space, so that Tezuka could see the golden pair, Fuji started

"They're very close" Tezuka just nodded "You can tell this by watching them. Every single day. Eiji likes to talk about Ooishi when he's with me." Fuji glanced at a very stoic captain and continued "Among all the regulars, they care the most about each other. They like each other that much. Do you understand what I mean? It can't be none of 'em"

Tezuka looked at Fuji as if he didn't believe a single word, but looking back at their friends, he noticed their closeness and the way the acrobatic player put a sashimi in Ooishi's mouth, as if thinking no-one could see that. Tezuka also could see the happiness in Ooishi's eyes.

"Fuji why were you there?"

"Because Eiji asked me to."

Running a hand through his hair, Tezuka left, not wanting to look back.

ACT XI

He was the captain. He always watched, yet, he never noticed the golden pair affair. But Fuji did. Sometimes, Tezuka thought Fuji had a third eye, because he saw things where nobody else could.

Tezuka thought about his personality and his own secrets. To the buchou, only him could ever see them and know them, but he found out that Fuji had the ability to notice those things. He was almost a hundred percent sure it was Fuji who wrote everything. But he had to wait for the tensai to use his abilities on all the remaining players, so that Tezuka would have the time to think about what he was to do if it was Fuji.

Sitting on the bench to wait Inui pair the players up, Tezuka looked one more time at the golden pair and then at Fuji, who was observing him.

"... Kaidoh and Eiji, Ryoma and Ooishi, Tezuka and Fuji..."

Could that be Fuji was playing with him? Or it was because everything pointed at Fuji?

ACT XII

It was driving him crazy. He couldn't control Fuji. How was his zone supposed to work?

He often looked at the boy, at his opened eyes. Sometimes it could be hypnotic, sometimes his swings were hypnotic. Suddenly, wanting to punch himself for thinking those things about Fuji, Tezuka stopped in the middle of his move and realized a Boomerang Snake would hit his face... if Fuji hadn't moved from the left to hit the ball and save buchou's beautiful skin.

A bit shocked with what happened, Kikumaru didn't pay attention on the ball and missed it.

"Nyah Fuji... how fast"

Approaching Tezuka, so only him would hear, Fuji says: "If you let your mind wander in another dimension again, I'll let that ball hit you, so you come back."

Flinching, the buchou murmurs an apology and concentrates on serving.

Fuji was on the net, he didn't look at Tezuka as much asTezuka looked at him. It's like he sensed his moves. When the captain was to get the ball, when he wouldn't get the ball. Maybe, Tezuka thought, if he tried to sense him and not watch him, it would work.

"Tezuka and Fuji's victory. Ii data. Eiji and Kaidoh. Juice."

"Hsss"

"Nyah! You'll kill us!"

Tezuka's tactic worked, but to tell the truth, that thing of sensing - or better, feeling - someone, was that letter's thing. However, Tezuka didn't care since it helped. And about Tezuka's zone, it had to be turned into TezuFuji Zone. And it worked overly well.

ACT XIII

Tiredness swallowing his body, Tezuka lied on the locker room's bench and watched his teammates changing.

"Ne, ochibi, why don't you like playing with Momo-chan nyah?"

"Mada mada dane"

"He doesn't know how to play doubles, that's why."

"Calm down, Momo. That's why we're here."

"Nyah, Ooishi's right"

Fuji sat next Tezuka's lied body and glanced at him

"Let's forget this. Ryoma, let's get burgers"

"Ii-su"

"We can go and practice doubles on a street tennis court."

"I think I like the burgers better, Momo"

Tezuka glanced back at Fuji and then looked at the same direction as the tensai. Momoshiro and Ryoma. Noticing he had the captain's attention, Fuji said to Kawamura as he passed: "Ne Taka-san, calm down. You've been in such a hurry these days."

"Aa sorry. It's because I have to help my family with the Sushi this week. We have two parties to attend. Thank you for caring."

"Betsuni"

The buchou shot Fuji a puzzled look that was answered with a smile, but it didn't stop his talking.

"Inui, you look so happy."

"It's because I've collected very good data today. Specially from Tezuka and Kaidoh"

"Hss"

"Ah really. Let's go, Kaidoh, we still have to practice some moves"

"Hai, sempai"

"And we're leaving to get our burgers! Ja minna san!"

"Zannen munen, mata raishuu! But I'm leaving too nyah!"

"I'll walk you home, Eiji"

"Nyah, Thank you, Ooishi"

"Ja Tezuka! Fuji!"

"Mata ne"

Tezuka just waved at them. Now he and Fuji were the only players left in the locker room.

"What were you doing, Fuji?"

"I was making five of your suspects vanish."

"Five?"

"Yes."

"Momoshiro... Ryoma... Ooishi-"

"No. Not Ooishi and Eiji"

"Kawamura, Kaidoh and Inui."

"I''l get you a prize"

"You tried to show me Kawamura was too busy to do something like that."

His answer was a smile

"And tried to show me that Momoshiro and Ryoma were worried with nothing like this. And Inui and Kaidoh have their own business."

"And..."

"And it makes you the one was looking for."

"I told you I'd lead you to him, didn't I?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you didn't say I had to answer your questions using 'yes' or 'no'. And you also don't know my handwriting."

"Was that your handwriting?"

"Yes."

Tezuka closed his eyes. He couldn't believe Fuji played him like this, but he was too tired to stand up and slap him, yet, he had another option.

"Congratulations."

The tensai frowned.

"You made me clueless, you made my tactics useless. You let me in the dark."

"I gave you two options"

"I don't remember"

"One: You would close your eyes. Two: I would close your eyes."

"I don't understand."

"On the moment you accepted my help, I closed you eyes. You made me your guide. When It was you to close them, there was no-one to guide you. And you were lost."

"You're insane"

"I like you."

The buchou opened his eyes and glanced at Fuji. His head was low. A false smile of his was plastered on his face, as well as a blue gaze at the floor.

"Can you see through the floor too?"

Fuji looked at Tezuka and gave him a weak smile

"Yeah... sometimes I think... If I stare at it long enough, it will swallow me..."

Tezuka just took off his glasses and nodded.

"And as long as I live on the other side of the floor, I'll be able to look at you every time you look down. I may guide your feet if you close your eyes. And may open a big hole and swallow all your enemies."

The bespectacled boy tried to hide a smile, because Fuji was kind of serious.

"I've been thinking about... what would I do if it really was you."

"I think you would do nothing but keep distance from me."

"I don't feel like it."

The tensai frowned and watched Tezuka get up from the bench

"Do you like it when you close your eyes?"

"I think I've seen this question somewhere"

"Answer"

"Only if when I close my eyes I see something better than when they're opened"

"Then close your eyes."

"Why? Seeing you is better."

Suddenly, Tezuka bent down and made it so there were only a few inches from his face to Fuji's. From his lips to Fuji's.

"But when you close your eyes, you can feel me"

OWARI

Weee finished!

Thank you for your reviews!  
I hope you minna-san didn't think this ending was confusing (do I have to say they kissed?), but I couldn't finish it using other words. Sorry for that.  
But anyway,thank you for reading!

bai bai

Thyphy


End file.
